Harry Potter and the Fulfilled Prophecy
by Princess of Dark Dragons
Summary: i started writing this before reading book 6 so i might have a few slight inaccuracies, but i DO understand that harry wasn't planning to go back to hogwarts. i disagreed with that, so i'm going to change his mind for this fic. year 7.
1. Goodbye's and Hello's

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or Hermione, or Ron, or Malfoy, etc. But I think the title of the series should cover it. So… I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: okay, people, this is my first Harry Potter fic. Don't send flames, cause I can flame right back. And those things are annoying. If I get a flame the person who sent it will get one for each of their stories. Or I'll just give them ten total if they have too many stories. I'll pick out their worst. Or their best, depending on how annoying their flame is. But anyways, this is about how I think seventh year should go (by my ideas) and anything after that will be in a sequel only if I get ten requests for one. This is only the first chapter, don't request it yet. And Harry will go for a seventh year. Why, you ask? BECAUSE I SAID SO! Thank you and keep reading.

Harry Potter and the Fulfilled Prophecy

By Princess of Dark Dragons & Silvain Star

Chapter 1

Goodbye's and Hello's

A snowy owl flew through the window, and dropped a roll of parchment on the stomach of the teen lying on the bed, along with an envelope. The boy unrolled the parchment and a notice was inside. It read: **_To all wizards and witches:_** He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is searching for Harry Potter according to well-placed spies. He seeks to kill the 16-year-old Potter and any who stand in the way of him doing so. But fear not, for young Potter may be the one who will defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at long last. Please, if you can help Harry in any way, do so, even if it is as little as keeping him from getting thirsty or hungry. He must be at full strength to face He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Do not, on the other hand, take unnecessary risks. Thank you in advance for your cooperation. Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister of Magic.

"Well, that makes sense. I knew Voldemort would try to find me sooner or later. I wonder what the letter is," the boy said. He opened the letter, and read it carefully. "Dear Harry, we will be picking you up at midnight on the 14th. Signed, the Weasleys (and Hermione, too)," he read aloud. He checked his calendar. "Today's the 14. It's 11:55. Why am I getting mail at 11:55 at night?"

Suddenly, a white convertible pulled up outside his window. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were inside. A noise was heard from downstairs, marking the entrance of Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry Potter!" Uncle Vernon screamed.

"Come on, Harry, jump in," Hermione said.

"Mum and Dad were just a diversion to get you out of here. Mum didn't like the idea, but it was the only way we could think of," Ron said. "Oh, and sorry we're early, but I was afraid we'd end up being late."

As soon as Harry got in the car, he felt an unwanted presence there, as if Voldemort were right behind him. He turned around, and came face to face with absolutely nothing. He put his hand out, and felt the air. His hand hit something… or someone. He grabbed and pulled, only to come face to face with Fred and George Weasley.

"Fred! George! What are you doing here?" Harry said.

"Came home last week. We thought we should see these two try this little plan Hermione was trying to talk them out of," Fred said.

"Yeah, and we haven't seen you in awhile. You need to drop by the shop more often," George added.

"I've been too busy tracking down and destroying Horcruxes," Harry said.

"Oh, Harry, by the way, I was looking at this old book of spells from 1202, and I found a spell I think you'd want to know about. It can revive the dead…" Hermione said, "supposedly," she added, seeing his eyes light up.

"Well, can you check it?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Later," she said.

"um, Ginny… is something wrong? You seem upset," Harry said.

"Why wouldn't I be upset? I only came because I hoped you would change your mind," Ginny said.

"well, I have. I'll go out with you again," Harry said. "Once I've killed Voldemort," he added.

"Really?" Ginny asked, cheering up.

"Really," Harry replied.

"By the way, Bill and Phlegm's wedding was canceled. He realized she was… well, Phlegm," Ginny said.

"I don't know whether that's good or bad…" Harry replied.

"Good," Hermione, Ron, and Ginny said together.

"Well, looks like majority wins. It's good," Harry said.

"Looks like it's time to go," Ron said, pointing at something below them. "Mum! Up here!" he called to Mrs. Weasley, waving his arms.

"Ron! Come down here!" Mrs. Weasley said.

Ron steered the car to the ground, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got in. Suddenly, a figure appeared beside the car.

"Who's there?" Mr. Weasley said.

"It's not your place to ask, blood traitor," the figure said. "I am here to finish what I started… almost 17 years ago today."

"Voldemort," Harry growled.

"Exactly," the figure said, drawing his wand. Harry reached into his robes and withdrew his wand in a split second.

__

"Avada Kedavra!" the two shouted, both prepared for the worst, Harry more so than Voldemort. The two spells hit each other in midair, and Harry slowly willed his to push all the way to Voldemort. It was about a centimeter from his wand when he broke the connection between their wands and dodged Harry's spell.

__

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry repeated, aiming at him again. When he dodged, Harry jumped out of the car so he could have more room to aim. They fired the same spell back and forth until Harry got an idea, a very terrible idea, but it was, he thought, the only way to stop Voldemort from killing him or anyone else. _"Petrificus Totalus!"_ he shouted, aiming at Voldemort once more. Voldemort dodged.

"Not a bad idea. _Petrificus Totalus!_" Voldemort said. Harry dodged, and it continued to go on like that for another five minutes. Finally, when Voldemort least expected it, Harry chose a different method.

__

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted, sending Voldemort's wand flying out of his hand. Voldemort dove for his wand, just as Harry shouted, _"Petrificus Totalus!"_. Voldemort was stopped in mid-dive, and fell to the ground with a look in his eyes never seen there before: fear. "Afraid? Strange, I was under the assumption that the great 'Lord Voldemort' was fearless. Death is nothing to fear… it's simply a part of life. And by the way, it may not be final, either. Good-bye, Tom Marvolo Riddle. You WON'T be missed. _Avada Kedavra!_" Harry said, killing Voldemort. "Well, that was… interesting, for lack of a better word," he said, turning to his friends.

"Interesting! You just killed the worst magical being ever to exist! That was amazing!" Hermione said.

"That was brilliant! And how'd you get the Muggles to let you search for the Horcruxes?" Ron said.

"Well, I just asked them whether they wanted to die," Harry said. (a/n: more like shouted. Oh, sorry, am I interrupting? Ignore me and keep reading)

"And they just let you leave?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, they paid for me to travel. Of course it would have been faster with magic, but I knew I couldn't risk it. Besides, when I told them Voldemort loved to kill Muggles, they did whatever I needed them to do to help me destroy him. Especially my aunt," Harry said. "see, she promised Dumbledore she'd take care of me. At least until my 17th birthday. So, she had to follow through, for fear of feeling guilty. She's never been the type to break a promise, either."

"well, that's good. Your 17th birthday is the 30th, right?" Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"good, I know exactly what I'm giving you, too," she said.

"any chance you'll tell me?" Harry asked.

"Nope. She won't even tell me," Ron said.

"You'll see," Hermione said. "You realize it's been the 15th for half an hour, right?"

"oops! We'd better get going! Move into the back, Ron. You too, Ginny," Mr. Weasley said.

A/N: okay, that's chapter one! We'll see more romance than action through most of the fic, but I still am putting it as action/adventure. Okay? Oh, and we may see a new evil, but that won't come for a long time.


	2. News About One Zarildor Susal

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: okay, well chapter 1 had tons of action. Okay, maybe not tons, but a lot. And now for a change of pace… sort of.

Harry Potter and the Fulfilled Prophecy

By Princess of Dark Dragons & Silvain Star

Chapter 2

News About One Zarildor Susal

"Well, we're here," Mr. Weasley said to the snoring occupants of a very crowded white convertible. The convertible landed in the driveway of the Burrow, just as the 6 teens in the back awoke from a very uncomfortable sleep.

"What time is it?" Ron mumbled.

"Almost… 2 a.m. Why?" Harry, who was the only one with a watch that could hear him, said.

"I haven't gotten much sleep at all," he said, yawning.

"Harry! I just realized! That spell was used on a wizard last month! I saw it in the Daily Prophet!" Hermione said, excited.

"Huh? What spell?" Harry asked groggily.

"The revival spell I was telling you about," Hermione said, annoyed at the fact that he didn't know what she'd meant right away.

"It works?" Harry asked.

"Apparently, seeing as they've been doing updates every day, and last I checked, he was alive and well," Hermione replied.

"Do you know how to use it?" Harry inquired.

"Yeah, I've been practicing since I read that book. I knew you'd want me to try it," she replied, climbing out of the car.

"Well, can you try it now?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Sure. _Revivicus Reviticus!_" she said, making the appropriate wand motions. Suddenly, Dumbledore, who had been dead for a few months, appeared before them.

"Good morning. I see we are at the Burrow, although I could've sworn a second ago I was dead," Dumbledore said.

"Hermione revived you with a spell she read about in an old book," Harry explained.

"That is what I thought. Or, at least, that one of you had," Dumbledore said. "And how is Voldemort? Dead, by now, if I am right about your skills and your want to finish him off as soon as possible. Am I right?"

"Yes, sir, you are. I killed him not even two hours ago," Harry said.

"Good, good. Then not only has the prophecy been fulfilled, but also your thirst for revenge?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes, although a little pain for Snape would make me feel even better at this point. After all, he deserves it. Maybe use his personal spells? The ones he created, that is?" Harry said, but as soon as he said it he felt guilty.

"Ah, yes. That 'Levicorpus' and 'Sectumsempra'? I think that will not be necessary, for I can deal with Severus without them. And I plan to. He betrayed my trust, and the trust of the Order members, at least all those who did trust him, as well as that of many teachers at Hogwarts school. He will be dealt with accordingly," Dumbledore said.

"Well, that's good to know. But I still want to see him squirm," Harry said.

"Harry, is there anyone else you want revived?" Hermione asked, mainly to change the subject from Snape.

"Oh. Uh, yeah… Sirius Black," Harry said.

"Alright. _Revivicus Reviticus!_" she said, as she said the first word of the spell, she made an upward swish to the right with her wand, and a downward swish to the left as she said the second. "Why isn't it working?"

"He's still alive…" Harry said, almost in a whisper. "He must be."

"He is, I believe, since I was just trying to protect him from a room full of angry spirits, ones with the ability to hurt the living, in the place where those who are dead go. It was myself, Lily, and James, stopping a roomful of angry spirits," Dumbledore said.

"So, do you think he can get out?" Harry asked.

"Your answer is walking up behind you," Dumbledore said.

"With a very badly cut up leg. Hello, Harry," Sirius said from behind Harry.

"Sirius!" Harry said, turning around and smiling. "What happened to your leg?"

"Spirits who didn't want me in that room. A lot of them," Sirius said. "I believe someone joined them just a few hours ago, as I was leaving."

"Voldemort," Harry said. "I killed him."

"You… that's good…" Sirius said, in a tone that meant he wasn't sure what to say.

"Yeah, it is," Harry said.

"So, what was that spell you were trying, anyway?" Sirius said.

"A revival spell, we believed you were dead," Hermione said.

"Well, I didn't. Not completely, at least," Harry added, "Hermione, can you revive my parents?" he said, tuning to Hermione.

"Sure. Lily and James Potter, right?" she asked. Harry nodded. "Okay, stand back. _Revivicus Reviticus!_" she said, and James Potter appeared in front of them.

"Where am I?" James said.

"The Burrow, home of the Weasley family. I'm Hermione Granger, I'm friends with your son," Hermione said.

"Hi, dad," Harry said.

"Harry?" James asked. Harry nodded.

"Hold on, and stand back. _Revivicus Reviticus!_" she said, and Lily Potter appeared in front of them.

"James? Where are we?" Lily asked.

"Somewhere called the Burrow, I don't know where exactly, but we're alive again," James said.

"Mom, Dad, this is Hermione, and I don't know where Ron got off to…" Harry said, "but Ron and Hermione are my best friends. They go to Hogwarts with me, they're in my year."

"Harry! The Daily Prophet got news of your fight with You-Know-Who already! And they've got all the details right!" Ron said, rushing outside.

"And that would be Ron. Ron, these are my parents. Hermione just revived them," Harry said.

"Nice to meet you," Ron said. "Oh, and there's a kid in third year at Hogwarts sending death threats to you already. His name's Zarildor Susal, but they call him Lord Salarizus. He says he's going to follow in You-Know-Who's footprints. He also says he'll be the next great evil," Ron added.

A/N: I'll leave it there, since my hands hurt and I'm getting bored. R&R, peoples.


End file.
